


We Can Meet Again Somewhere

by HazzaBearStyles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Harry And Zayn get married, Harry Has Cancer, M/M, Protective Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearStyles/pseuds/HazzaBearStyles
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a prompt where Harry has been messing up a lot lately and management has been getting pissed at him and taking it out on all the boys. Harry has a fight with the boys right before a doctor's appointment so they don't know that he is diagnosed with cancer. Angsty and whatever pairings you want!!





	We Can Meet Again Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I decided to make this Zarry! I hope you like it! This broke my hear to write.
> 
> A few things, I pushed back the band’s hiatus so they are still together. This takes place starting June 2016 and it goes from there. I did struggle with some parts of this but I hope you like it, friend!

13 July 2016

Harry held his head in discomfort as he messed up yet again during rehearsals for their upcoming show. The curly-haired man groaned as he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. Instead of sitting down and taking a break, however, Harry tried pressing on. 

“STYLES.” Someone shouted angrily.

Harry could only groan in frustration again as he heard their manager, Mark, appear by his side.

“WHAT the HELL was that?” Mark demanded angrily.

Harry winced at the yelling. Man his head was killing him. “I’m sorry, Mark. I’m just not feeling well.”

“Does it look like I care, Styles? If you’re not feeling well, then suck it up and get over it. We have a show coming up and I won’t have you ruining this for everyone.”

Harry looked down in shame. Of course he was ruining this for everyone. Even the lads thought so. Normally they would be sticking up for him, however, they all just stood around, looking annoyed and less than impressed with how much Harry had held up rehearsals. They were all just tired is what Harry kept trying to tell himself.

“Get it together, Styles.” Mark snapped. “I don’t want to have to tell you again.

A few hours later, they were mercifully let out of rehearsals, but not before Mark dropped a bombshell on the lads.

“Because of Mr. Styles’ lack of concentration, we have decided that there will be a shortened break for you. You are expected to be at rehearsals bright and early every day for the next week. Do I make myself clear?”

Harry wanted to protest and fight for their right to a break but he knew that his protests would just fall on deaf ears. He didn’t have to look up to know that Louis, Liam, and Niall were all burning holes into his back.

~-~-~-~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

~Later that night~

“Louis, I’m sure they’ll calm down soon.” Harry tried to reassure his friend. He was not ready for angry eyes to be turned on him.

“You.” Louis spat, making Harry wince. “They wouldn’t be up our arses if it weren’t for you. And if it weren’t for you then we would be getting this break and I would be able to go home and help out my family.”

Harry’s eyes began to water but it’s not like he could disagree with the Doncaster man.

“I am so sorry, guys. I… don’t know what’s wrong… I just haven’t been feeling well lately and-” Harry was cut off.

“None of us have been exactly feeling well.” Niall pointed out. “But we still have been working our butts off.”

Louis stormed off not able to look at the curly-haired lad anymore.

“I can try talking to-” Harry began but was cut off again.

“No, Harry. I’m sorry but I think you’ve done enough.” Liam sighed as he stood up. walking after Louis.

“Liam I’m sorry…” Harry felt a few tears stream down his face.

“Look, they’ll calm down eventually.” Niall offered sympathetically. “But I would figure out some things in the next few days. Like if this band is still important to you.”

Harry wanted to cry even harder now. Even Niall was mad at him. He desperately tried to tell himself that this was all because they were all overworked and that Louis, Liam, and Niall didn’t mean anything by their harsh words. But the more Harry thought about it, the more he realized that he only had himself to blame.

Louis’ mum had just passed away and his stepdad needed all the help at home that he could get. But because of Harry, Louis would now not be allowed to go home and help out for a month like they were promised.

Liam and Niall, who were desperately homesick, would not be able to go home and see their families. Because of Harry. Harry sighed as he slowly sunk to the floor of the dressing room, letting the tears flow freely.

A bout of nausea and dizziness overcame the young man as he sat there and he groaned. He really needed to figure this out. He had already been to the doctor’s but they had not been able to diagnose what was going on right away so they had run some tests. Hopefully, in the next few days, Dr. Michaels would be able to tell him what was wrong so he could finally get his act together. Little did Harry know that it was all just beginning.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

18 July 2016

Harry sat in shock, barely able to process the doctor’s words. “I… I h- I have…” Harry got up from his chair and started pacing around the office. “N-no. That… that’s impossible. I can’t. I can’t have… can- cancer…” He felt like throwing up, he could barely say it out loud.

Dr. Michaels sighed sadly as he looked up at the boy in pity. “I’m afraid it’s true Mr. Styles. I even checked the tests and an additional two times just to be certain.

“Well can… can you check again?” Harry was starting to hyperventilate. “There has to be some sort of mistake. I… this can’t be happening.”

“Mr. Styles, I understand how frightening this is. If you’d like to take a few days to go ahead and talk to family or anyone, you can, but I highly recommend starting chemotherapy as soon as possible. It looks as if we’ve caught this soon enough to where we may be able to beat it.”

Harry barely heard a word that the kindly older man was saying but he nodded anyway. “Yeah. A few days. I just need a few days. That would be good.”

“I’d also recommend talking to your management company. In your line of work, it would probably be best to not participate in rehearsals for a while or to do anything too strenuous. Just take care of yourself first, Mr. Styles.”

No rehearsals. And really. How could this get any worse?

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- 

~Later that night~

Harry slowly sunk to the ground as he reached voicemail yet again. He hadn’t known what he had expected. Of course, Louis, Liam, and Niall wouldn’t answer. He wouldn’t answer either after the way things had gone down between all of them.

Harry had already tried calling his mum and Gemma but he had not been able to get a hold of them. Only after he had called them, had he remembered that Anne and Gemma would be on holiday for the next week.

Tears started to leak from the man’s emerald green eyes as he sat there thinking about everything that was going on. The lads hated him and really he couldn’t blame them because he had ruined their plans especially Louis’. Of all the lads, Louis had needed this break the most. His mother Jay had passed away just a few short months before and he had been needed at home to help take care of his siblings. Now he couldn’t thanks to Harry.

To top all this off, now Harry had a life-altering disease and, thanks to the medicine, he may be letting not only his friends but the fans and everyone else down. How rotten was he?

Harry suddenly got up and walked over to his kitchen, grabbing a bottle from the top shelf above the fridge. He brought down a bottle of Jack Daniels and walked back to the living room, forgoing the decision to grab a glass. Harry sat down on his couch and popped open the bottle and took a huge swig. He winced as the bitter liquid raced down his throat.

Harry didn’t quite remember what happened after that. All he knew was that a couple of hours later found him drunk with an empty bottle next to him. The last thing he could remember was picking up his phone and dialing a number. Who it was, he didn’t know. He did remember falling asleep with his phone glued to his ear and tears running down his face.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

19 July 2016

The first thing Harry recalled when he woke up was that he had a splitting headache. The second was that he had passed out in the same clothes from the night before on the couch. The third was that he was not alone. Harry could clearly hear someone in the kitchen moving around and he could smell something being cooked. He groaned at the thought of food and brought a hand to slowly massage his temples.

Well. the mysterious guest hadn’t killed him (yet) so he might as well get up and see who was here. Harry slowly pushed himself up from the couch and made his way towards the kitchen slowly. Who he saw deeply shocked him.

“Zayn?” Harry whispered, confused. Was he still asleep and dreaming? Why would Zayn be here?

Zayn looked up from where he had been making breakfast and offered a small smile. “Hello, Harry.”

‘Say something. Anything, Styles.’ Harry berated himself as he just stood there, staring awkwardly at his old friend. But what did you say to someone that you used to share everything with? Especially when that someone came crashing back into your life like Zayn.

“Do you want so-”  
“I have to pee.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn asked, chuckling awkwardly.

“I mean… I’ll be right back.” Harry quickly ran from the room and to the bathroom leaving Zayn standing in the kitchen alone.

Once Harry reached the bathroom, he shut the door and locked it. “OK, Styles. Get it together, bud. It’s just Zayn down there. You remember Zayn. He must be here for a reason. Right? I mean, of course, he is. Why else would he show up out of nowhere? Just unannounced.”

Harry sighed as he realized that he had been in the bathroom long enough. He couldn’t stay up here forever avoiding Zayn. Or could he? No! No, he had to go downstairs and see what Zayn wanted.

The curly-haired man slowly trudged his way downstairs and back to the kitchen. When he got there Zayn handed him a cup of tea and a glass of water with aspirin.

“Thought you might need something for that hangover I’m sure you have,” Zayn said when Harry looked at him confused.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Zayn was settling a plate of food in front of Harry and himself.

“What… what are you doing here?”

“You don’t remember do you?” Zayn asked as Harry continued to stare at his tea. “You called me last night, absolutely piss drunk by the way, and you… said some things.”

Harry’s head snapped up and he stared at Zayn in apprehension. “Wh-what did I say?”

Zayn studied the Cheshire lad for a moment before sighing and pulling out his phone. He placed it on the table and Harry saw that he had brought up a voicemail.

“Message received at 3:44 A.M.” The automated voice spoke, filling the silence that had settled over the kitchen.

Harry winced. 3:44 A.M.? What else had he done last night while drunk?

“Hey, Z-Zayn.” Harry could hear his voice slurring and he winced again. “I don’t know why I’m calling exactly. It’s not like you want to talk to me. I wouldn’t want to talk to me either. I just screw everything up. Well, maybe you and the other lads don’t have to worry about me for too much longer. Because, *hiccup* I may not be around for too much longer.”

Harry winced again when he heard what he had said, but he kept listening.

“I don’t know why I’m calling…” A sniffle could be heard. “Maybe I just thought that I could make amends for whatever I did to screw up. I am so sorry that you left. It was my fault, wasn’t it? Well, maybe you can come back… It’s not like I’ll be around for much longer… and I just wanted a chance to talk to you one more time.”

Silence was all that was heard after that. A suffocating silence.

“You mind telling me what the hell that was, Styles?” Zayn asked in a slightly frantic voice.

“I am so sorry for dragging you into this Zayn. It’s just that I have been going through some things and the lads aren’t talking to me right now and I got drunk and… I’m sorry.”

Zayn shook his head and looked Harry straight in the eye. “We’ll get back to the boys not talking to you in a minute. Just… tell me one thing. Please, please tell me that you are not suicidal.

“What? No! Absolutely not. I am not suicidal or self-harming or anything.” Harry promised as he showed Zayn his arms as if that would prove things.

“Then what the hell is going on?”

“It’s not-”

“And don’t you dare tell me that it’s not important. You are still important to me no matter what’s happened.” Zayn said as he took one of Harry’s hands squeezing it in comfort.

Harry looked up at the Bradford man and he couldn’t help the emotions that welled up inside of him. It would be so easy to talk to someone about this.

“I… I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago.” Harry started as he looked back down at his tea.

“Go on.” Zayn encouraged.

“I have cancer,” Harry whispered.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

After Harry had fallen asleep after crying his heart out, Zayn watched him for a while before getting up and heading to the kitchen. He had some phone calls to make. The Bradford lad steeled his nerves as he hit send on the phone call to the one person he knew would pick up. Rapping his nails against the counter as he waited, he stood up straight when the other line was picked up.

“Zayn?” A confused Irish accent sounded. “What are you calling for?”

“We need to talk, Niall.” The Bradford man said. “It’s Harry.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

~Later that day~

There was a frantic knocking on the door later on and Zayn ran to open it before Harry was woken up from a much-needed sleep.

“Where is he? What’s going on, Zayn?” Louis shouted frantically. “All Niall said was that he was sick and that we needed to get over here right away.”

“Louis, calm down and let Zayn have a chance to speak,” Liam said as he and Niall ran in right behind the Doncaster man.

“Guys, be quiet,” Zayn begged. “He’s asleep right now and he needs all the sleep he can get after last night.

The other three looked at him, wanting to argue but they nodded anyway.

“Zayn, what happened?” Niall asked as the four of them sat down in the living room. “What… what are you even doing here?”

So Zayn told them what happened. Everything. And boy did the other lads feel extremely guilty when they heard about Harry’s voicemail to Zayn. They were about to ask Zayn how Harry seemed when they heard a voice.

“Zayn? What’s going on? I heard voices down here and…” Harry stopped when he saw his friends all sitting around his living room. “Guys? What… what’s wrong? Are you all alright? What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Whoa, Haz. Shhh. It’s OK. We’re fine. I promise we’re alright.” Louis soothed as he stood up and walked over to his youngest friend. “We’re here for you.”

“Zayn told us what’s going on,” Liam said from where he was sitting.

Harry inhaled sharply as his heart started racing. “Oh… I…I’m sorry.”

They all looked at Harry, confused. “Harry…why are you sorry?” Niall asked, confused.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m sorry for screwing things up.” Tears started to well up in Harry’s eyes.

Louis saw this and wrapped his arms around Harry, comfortingly. Harry sobbed into Louis’ arms as the eldest lad, tried to comfort him.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to mess up and cause management to be down our throats. I tried. I really tried.”

“Shhhh…” Louis gently cooed as he pulled the crying man into his lap. “You didn’t do anything wrong Hazza Bear. You didn’t. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Niall sat down next to the two and place his arms around Harry as well. “He’s right, Harry. You did nothing wrong. We did. We were absolute wankers for not listening to you in the first place.”

“We’re your older brothers,” Liam added as he sat down on Louis’ other side. “We should have known something was seriously wrong.” 

“And just know that we’re not going anywhere,” Niall promised. “We are all in this together.”

“Including me,” Zayn said as he sat in front of Harry.

Harry looked at the older man in surprise. “Zayn?”

“Zayn shook his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”

And Harry gave him a small watery smile as he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could make it through this withtehhelp of his brothers and his family.

~-~-~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

5 December 2016

Over the next few months, Harry went to treatments and the boys, including Zayn, did not leave his side for anything. When Mark and the rest of the management team wanted to give Harry a hard time about pulling out of rehearsals so he could attend chemotherapy, Liam, Louis and Niall had told them to bugger off. They threatened to quit altogether and leave the record company, contracts be damned, if they didn’t help Harry. 

Anne and Gemma had rushed over to Harry’s

As far as the fans went, Harry decided that he didn’t want to hide his struggle from them so, a few weeks after he had been officially diagnosed, he took to Twitter.

Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles): I have been thinking of ways to tell you all this and there is no easy way to say this. A couple of weeks ago, I was diagnosed with Leukemia. The doctor says it’s pretty far along but it could probably be treated. With that being said, even though it pains me, I will be taking a step back from 1D. I appreciate everyone’s support through all of this and know that I will be back as soon as I can. Love, H xxoo

After that tweet, so much love and support poured in for the Cheshire man and Harry was overwhelmed by it all. Things had gotten even better at the latest doctor’s appointment. Zayn had accompanied him and had not left his side the entire time.

“Well Mr. Styles,” Dr. Michaels said as he walked into the room after Harry’s treatment. “I have some good news. It appears as if the cancer is disappearing.”

Harry looked up at the doctor in shock. “Are you serious?” He asked, hand over his mouth. “I’m getting better?”

“Yes, you are Mr. Styles.” Dr. Michales said with a large smile.

“Hazza! That’s fantastic!” Zayn said as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and kissed his head. “This is such great news!”

“Now, of course, we still want to see you in here for treatment to make sure we beat this all together but, I do believe that, if you take care of yourself, you can go back to rehearsing.”

Harry hugged Zayn back as the good news continued to roll in. He got up to shake the doctor’s hand with a promise to continue to with chemotherapy and taking care of himself.

“Thank you so so much, Dr. Michaels. Thank you so much for taking care of me.”

“No problem son.” The doctor smiled warmly at the young boy. “Now why don’t you two get out of here and celebrate.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

~Later that night~

Harry laid down so his head rested on Zayn’s lap. The older man began to gently massage his head as Harry looked up at him.

“Have I told you how much I missed you, Zaynie?”

Zayn smirked softly at the old nickname. Only Harry had ever been allowed to get away with that. Not even his sisters could call him ‘Zaynie.’

“Once or twice, Har Bear. Once or twice.”

Harry ‘hmmed’ at that, closing his eyes. “I did. More than I can say.”

Zayn felt a familiar flutter in his stomach at those words. His hand stopped for a second as he studied the younger boy’s face. Was he saying…? Surely he wasn’t. He decided to try and change the subject.

“So anyone special in your life?”

Harry’s emerald green eyes cracked open and he stared at Zayn. He smiled sadly. “There was one guy.”

“Oh?” And Zayn swore he didn’t know why that irritated him so much. Harry was a grown man and they had broken up a long time ago. It’s not like it was cheating or that he owned the once curly-haired man.

“Yeah. Daniel. We dated for two months but it never really went anywhere.” Harry continued as his eyes slipped closed again.

“Oh…” And why the hell did Zayn feel relieved to hear that? What was with him?

“Yeah…” Harry replied with a sigh. “There was no chemistry and it wasn’t fair to either of us to keep pretending that there was anything there. Besides, if I’m being honest, I was and still am in love with someone else. You don’t know him.”

And there was that irritation again. Zayn felt a protective anger swell up in his stomach as he thought about Harry with anyone else. Screw logic. Screw the fact that he and Harry had been over for a while now. It hurt. It physically hurt to think about Harry being in love with anyone but him.

But… Harry was in love with someone else. And now, of all times, was not the time to hit on his ex-boyfriend. He was sick and needed the support of friends right now. Plus the other lads would probably kill him. Especially Louis. Zayn was startled out of his thoughts by Harry.

“I’m sorry… what was that?” The Bradford man asked as he looked back down at Harry.

Harry sat up and Zayn automatically missed the warmth where Harry’s body used to be.

“I asked how Gigi was? You haven’t mentioned her at all since you’ve been here.” Harry gave him a concerned look as he tensed up. “Zayn? Is everything alright?”

“We broke up…” Zayn whispered. “A while ago. She and I never really had chemistry either but… it still hurt. Now she won’t even talk to me.”

And Harry could swear that he heard Zayn’s voice crack. At that, Harry wrapped his arms around the older boy, bringing him into a tight hug. Zayn turned a little so he could bury his face into Harry’s neck.

“We weren’t ever really in love either,” Zayn said as he clutched on to Harry. “It still hurts though.”

“I know… it never makes anything easier no matter what.” Harry tightened his arms around his friend and they sat there for a while in a comfortable silence. After a bit, Harry pulled away and looked Zayn in the eye.

“I wasn’t being completely honest…” Harry said as he looked down at his hands.

“What about, Har?” Zayn asked, confused.

Harry stared anywhere but at Zayn not wanting to look him in the eyes. “You do know him.”

“Excuse me?”

“The guy that I’m in love with… you know him…” Harry trailed off as began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt.

Zayn felt himself begin to panic. He knew it. Was it Louis? It was Louis, wasn’t it? No, wait… that would be too weird. They were practically brothers. It couldn’t be Niall or Liam either. Who then? Ed? Oh, he hoped it wasn’t that fucker Nick Grimshaw! Granted he was a nice bloke and all but there was no way in hell that he was good enough for Harry. Zayn was once more pulled out of his thoughts by Harry talking.

“Daniel… there was another reason I broke up with him…”

Zayn leaned forward and grabbed one of Harry’s hands giving it a gentle squeeze. “What was that, Har?”

Harry took a deep breath before opening his eyes again and staring right into Zayn’s warm brown ones. I broke up with him because… he… wasn’t you.”

By the end, Harry was whispering so lowly that it was a struggle for Zayn to hear the boy. But he did hear him. Zayn sat in shock for a moment, not sure what to do. He had no idea what to say. And he definitely had no idea to handle the emotions storming around inside of him right now. Shock, confusion, apprehension, and hope.

Did he want to get back together with Harry? Was there even a possibility that things would work out this time? Zayn shook his head. No. This wouldn’t be right. They couldn’t get back together. Harry was going through too much right now. Zayn couldn’t be the one to take advantage of that. It wouldn’t be fair.

“Harry, I-” Zayn was cut off by Harry suddenly standing up.

“Shit. Zayn, I… I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have just blurted that out.” Harry began pacing around the room, a nervous habit that Zayn knew all too well. “I mean we broke up so long ago and… you just broke up with Gigi.” 

Harry stopped pacing and looked at Zayn who was still staring at him in shock. Shit. What had he done? He and Zayn had just gotten back to a place where they were comfortable together as friends again. And now Harry just had to go and mess it up because he couldn’t stop thinking about how great it would be to take Zayn in his arms again and kiss him senseless. He had to get out of here.

“I’m going to bed,” Harry shouted awkwardly as he turned on his heel and ran away before Zayn could react.

Harry was halfway to his room when tears started to pool in his eyes. Why did he have to just go and screw everything up? Why did he have to go and tell Zayn about his feelings? Now everything was ruined and Zayn was going to leave and he was never going to speak to Harry again.

Harry shut the door to his room and began to sob. He didn’t know how long he sat there until he felt someone sit beside him and take him into their arms. Harry looked up in surprise and saw that it was Zayn.

“Z-Zayn? What are you st-still doing here? Don’t you hate me now?”

Zayn looked alarmed at that notion. It was just too ridiculous. “Harry,” Zayn started in a serious tone. “I could never ever hate you. You mean so much to me and… shit… Harry, I still love you too. I never stopped. Even when I was with Gigi. I just don’t think I realized how much I still cared about you until you called me that night.”

Harry looked at the Bradford boy, shocked. Zayn still loved him? It sounded too good to be true. Was this all a dream? Yeah, that had to be it. But, looking into Zayn’s warm and beautiful brown eyes, Harry could only see two emotions there. Truth and love. And really how sappy was Harry sounding now?

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a thumb wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He unconsciously lent into the hand on his face, covering it with his own.

“Zayn…” Harry whispered.

Zayn had moved closer and was staring between Harry’s eyes and his lips.

“Zayn…” Harry whispered again, softer this time.

“Tell me to stop and I will. I promise I will do whatever you want.” Zayn said softly, settling his other hand on Harry’s waist. “Can I kiss you, Harry Styles?”

Harry didn’t even have to think about his answer. “Yes.” He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck. “Kiss me, Zayn Malik.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

6 December 2016

Harry woke up the next morning feeling happier than he had in a long time. The Cheshire lad smiled as he thought about the events of last night. He honestly hadn’t been expecting any of this to ever happen when Zayn came crashing back into his life. As he laid there though, muscles sore, a firm chest pressed up against his back and a strong arm wrapped around his waist, he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Harry went to get up to go get something to drink but the arm around his waist tightened and kept him in place.

“Who said you could leave?” Zayn asked, voice thick with sleep.

Harry chuckled as he turned around to face the man beside him. Zayn was smiling at him and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw that smile. A smile just for him.

“And if I resist?” Harry asked cheekily.

Zayn’s arms seemed to tighten even further as he pulled Harry flush against him till their faces were a mere centimeter apart. “You’re not going anywhere, Styles. I already let you go once. I will not make that mistake again.”

Harry just leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Zayn deeply. “I love you.” He whispered to him. “I’m not letting you go either.”

They spent the next hour in bed kissing and talking about what this new turn of events meant for them. It was a lot to go through given everything that was going on with Harry’s illness and the fact that Zayn had left One Direction. The two felt happy and confident in their decision, however.

As soon as the two got up, Harry started to not feel well, but he pushed it aside, chalking it up to his own imagination. Making his way down to the kitchen with Zayn to get some breakfast, Harry started to feel sick again and his vision started to swim in front of him.

“Harry?” Zayn asked his boyfriend, concerned. “Are you OK?”

“I… I don’t…” Suddenly, Harry felt his legs give out and felt himself falling. He had a feeling that if Zayn had not been standing there to catch him, he would have a concussion.

“Harry? Babe? Are you alright?” Zayn’s voice sounded muffled.

“Z-Zayn… I don’t… feel…” Harry suddenly pushed Zayn away as he struggled to stand up. 

He didn’t make it too far before he was vomiting all over the floor. Harry had tears and beads of sweat rolling down his face as he kept gagging well after there was anything to throw up. He could feel Zayn’s hands on him, trying to soothe him as he rubbed gentle circles up and down the sick boy’s back.

“Shhh… just breathe, Har Bear. I’m here. I’ve got you.” Zayn soothed.

As Harry felt himself calming down, he felt the older man help him up and over to the bathroom. Sitting Harry down on the edge of the tub, Zayn kissed his forehead and promised to be right back.

Harry slowly placed a hand on the shower wall, trying to brace himself. He still felt sick but he knew there was nothing left to throw up. His vision kept swimming in front of him and, by the time Zayn had reappeared, Harry felt himself losing consciousness.

“Harry? Hey, stay with me, baby.” Zayn said frantically.

But Harry could no longer hold on. The last thing he remembered was Zayn frantically yelling his name and the older man’s worried expression swimming in front of his face.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

~Later that day~

“The chemotherapy… it appears to not be working anymore. The Leukemia has progressed and well… we can try and continue with treatments but… it won’t do much good. At this point, you only have a few months.”

Harry wanted to scream. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all. Just a couple of days ago, he had been told that everything appeared to be fine and that he looked to be making a fast recovery. So how the hell had this happened? Apparently, Zayn was thinking along the same lines.

“Whoa… wait… how is that possible? The doctor’s said he was doing fine a few days ago. How could this have gotten so much worse so fast? Can you do more tests? I mean there must be something you missed. This… this can’t be possible.”

Zayn was pulled from his rant as he heard a small sniffle come from beside him. Snapping his head towards Harry, he saw tears glistening in his boyfriend’s eyes. Expression softening, Zayn sat down on the bed next to the sick man and drew him into a hug immediately.

“I’ll give you two a moment alone.” Dr, Michaels said kindly as he walked out of the room.

Once they were alone, Zayn began to softly talk to Harry. “Shhh… it’s OK, Haz. I’m here. I am not going anywhere. I love you and I promise we will figure this out.”

“Zayn… what if we can’t?” Harry sobbed, burying his face into Zayn’s chest. “You heard what Dr. Michaels. He said that chemo may not work anymore…”

Zayn shook his head as his arms tightened around the Cheshire lad. “But it could still work, Har.”

“You heard what he said, Zayn.” Harry hiccuped.

“I know.” Zayn sighed. “I know. But I refuse to believe that this is it until we exhaust every option. I love you too much to just give up.”

“I love you too, Zayn,” Harry replied as he settled his head against Zayn’s chest. “And I know that as long as you’re with me, I don’t need to be scared.”

Zayn smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. “We’ll figure this out.”  
~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

8 December 2016

A few days later, Harry was laying in bed talking to Niall.

“So you and Zayn seem to be really happy so far,” Niall smirked as he nudged Harry’s shoulder.

The younger man blushed as he looked down. “We are… Nialler… I love him so much… and I missed him while he was gone.” Harry looked up at his friend and gave him a genuine smile. “I never stopped loving him even when I was with Daniel and this time… I just am determined not to mess up this time. I don’t think I could handle it if I lost him again.”

Niall frowned at that. “Haz… it wasn’t your fault last time. He broke up with you and broke your heart. Remember? If anybody needs to be careful, it’s him.”

Harry shook his head, chuckling lightly. “We were both at fault. We both could have done things differently.”

Niall sighed and shrugged, knowing his friend was too stubborn for his own good and that there was no way of convincing him of anything else in this matter. “Fine, Styles. I’ll give you this one. But just know that Liam, Louis and I are watching him like a hawk and if he does anything this time…” Niall let his words hang in the air with promise.

Harry could only smile softly at his friend as he gently laid his head on the Irish man’s shoulder. “Thank you, Niall. For always looking out for me. I love you and the lads so much.”

Niall slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. “We love you too. We always will, Haz. And Zayn was right. We will figure this out.”

“I really hope so, Ni.” Harry curled further into Niall’s side. “I’m scared. I really am. I know that I should try and stay positive about all this but it’s so hard to.”

Niall nodded in understanding. “You have every right to be scared. Just know that we’re all here for you. No matter what.”

“He’s right, babe.”

Niall and Harry turned to see Zayn standing in the doorway of the hospital room, smiling. Harry smiled back at him, tiredly.

“Hey, Zaynie.”

Niall chuckled at how cute his friends were as he got up from the hospital bed. He kissed Harry’s head again before turning to leave. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone now.”

Once the Irish man was gone, Zayn made his way over to Harry’s bed and kissed him. “Hey.” He whispered as he leaned his forehead against the younger man’s.

“Hey yourself,” Harry responded with a smile.

“Hey sit up for a moment,” Zayn said. “I have something I want to ask you.”

Harry pushed himself up and moved so he was facing Zayn completely. “What’s going on?”

Zayn cupped Harry’s cheek and Harry leaned into it.”Harry Edwards Styles. I love you so damn much and now that I have you back in my life, I can’t imagine this life without you. You are the bravest and strongest person I know and I want to spend as much time as we have together. So…”

Zayn knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring. It was a simple golden band with emeralds in it. It was beautiful.

“Harry Edward Styles, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

Harry smiled down at the Bradford man and nodded. “Yes. Yes, Zayn. For the rest of my life, I want no one but you. I will marry you.”

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

1 January 2017

They had decided to get married on the first day of the new year. They had a small wedding only wanting to be surrounded by family and close friends. Zayn and Harry had quickly decided that they wanted one of the lads to officiate the wedding and they had asked Liam.

Liam agreed right away, feeling honored that they asked him. Zayn and Harry then asked Louis and Niall to be their best men respectively. Harry and Zayn’s moms and sisters took care of planning the wedding and soon, the big day had arrived. It was perfect.

“Do you, Zayn Javadd Malik, take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawful wedded husband?” Liam asked as he smiled at his friends.

Zayn lifted Harry’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles before responding. “I do.”

“And do you, Harry Edward Styles, take Zayn Javadd Malik to be your lawful wedded husband?”

“I do,” Harry replied with the biggest smile on his face.

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” Liam’s eyes watered at how happy he was for his friends.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him close as Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck. Their lips connected in a searing kiss. The two could hear applause all around them as those in attendance celebrated with them. They pulled apart after a few moments.

“I love you, Zayn Malik-Styles,” Harry whispered as he leaned his forehead against the other man’s.

“I love you too, Harry Malik-Styles.”

“I think this calls for a group hug!” Niall shouted as he pounced on the couple, hugging Harry from behind. Harry and Zayn could only laugh as the rest of their friends and family joined in.

Harry and Zayn looked at each other and kissed again. They wouldn’t have this any other way.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

13 July 2017

Despite the happiest day of their lives, things went downhill with Harry’s illness. He slowly became worse and worse as time passed. They had stopped chemotherapy treatments about two months after the wedding when it became obvious that they were no longer working. Harry was only given a few months to live. Despite Harry’s health slowly deteriorating, he refused to give in to feeling weak and he pressed on. He did a few press conferences with Zayn and the other lads right next to him as he answered questions about his health letting the fans know that he loved them dearly and he would always be with them as well as his friends and family.

One Direction officially split knowing that it would be too painful to move on without Harry by their side. It was an amicable split and Harry made Liam, Louis and Niall promise that they would continue with their careers if it was something they really wanted to do.

Through all of this, Zayn always stuck by Harry’s side and refused to leave for anything. He stuck with Harry through all the late nights of being sick and everything else. It all came to a head that July.

Harry had collapsed and Zayn had rushed him to the hospital where they received the horrible news. Harry only had a few more days. After calling their families to let them know what was going on, Zayn spent the rest of the night curled around Harry protectively as they cried together.

It just wasn’t fair. Zayn had just gotten Harry back in his life. He had just made him his husband. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Looking at how weak Harry looked and knowing he was holding on for Zayn even though it probably hurt him too.

Zayn kissed Harry’s forehead as he held the younger man tight. “I love you, Harry. I love you so much and… I don’t know what I will do without you.”

“Shhh…” Harry soothed as he ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair. “You’ll be OK. I know you will. I will always be with you. No matter what, Zayn Malik-Styles.”

Zayn laughed. “Why is it that you’re the sick one but you’re comforting me?”

Harry gave a small smile. “Because I love you.” Harry grimaced as he felt his head begin to pound.

Zayn was looking at him with concern. “What can I do, Haz? What can I do to help?”

“Just hold me, Zaynie,” Harry mumbled as he snuggled further into Zayn’s embrace. “Just hold me and never let go.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Zayn whispered. “Not for anything in this world.”

That’s how everyone found them the next morning.

~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~- ~-

15 July 2017

Zayn (@Zaynmalik)- A couple of days ago, I lost my best friend and my soulmate. After almost a year of battling Leukemia, Harry lost his battle with cancer. I will never be the same without the love of my life but on behalf of our families, we appreciate all the love and support you’ve all been sending in. I ask that you please respect us at this time and give us some space to deal with our loss in peace. Thank you. Z.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And wow did this tear me apart? I am so sorry but this got away from and I just ran with the angst of it all! I did struggle in some parts and paid attention to other parts a lot more but, Nonny, I hope you like this one!
> 
> As always, send me some prompts! I’d love to do them for you! Next prompt (or two) should be up Friday or Saturday!


End file.
